Utility trailers are very useful for increasing the cargo carrying capacity of a vehicle or for transporting items that may be impractical or undesirable to carry in or on a vehicle. Trailers fill a need but they there are some significant disadvantages to the typical utility trailer. For instance, a typical utility trailer has a flat deck on a rectangular metal frame with some railings or walls around the perimeter to contain a load. A flat deck however is unsuitable for many types of cargo such as, for example, kayaks, bicycles and motorcycles. In addition, the flat deck with side rails or walls can add unnecessary weight and wind drag, resulting in decreased power and fuel economy for the towing vehicle.
Furthermore, conventional utility trailers are commonly infrequently used and spend most of the time taking up valuable space in a driveway or yard while decreasing the aesthetics value of a property as they succumb to the weather and turn to rust.
There is thus a need for a trailer system that can be easily reconfigured for a variety of different types of loads or cargo. There is also a call for a trailer system that can be stored using less space. It is also desirable for trailer systems that are easy to load and unload while being lightweight and streamlined.